


【霜铁授翻】龙仔The hatchling

by FloraFangfei



Series: 关于王子，龙和龙仔（授翻） [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Eggs, Established Relationship, Found Family, Hatchlings, M/M, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 龙孵化了。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 关于王子，龙和龙仔（授翻） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	【霜铁授翻】龙仔The hatchling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044021) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> 送给Rabentochter。
> 
> Sesil，我觉得看一点轻松的东西对你有好处。给，来看看这份毫无意义的糖和龙宝宝。❤

Loki无比紧张。他在尽力阻止自己恐慌症发作，因为两个人不可以 _同时_ 失去理智，但是自我控制随着每分每秒变得越来越困难了。

  


_我现在慌得一批。_ Anthony宣布道。Loki听着自己脑海中Tony烦躁不安的声音，瑟缩了。 _对不起。_

“没有必要道歉，”Loki看都没看他，随口说道，“我也很慌。”

  


_哦。哦天呐。这太糟糕了。我需要冷静下来。_

“这一点也不糟糕。”Loki尝试给他顺毛。“但是没错，你冷静下来会好很多。”

  


_家长们都是怎么做到这个的？我要休克了。_

  


“啊，你肯定不会是第一个这样做的父亲。”

  


Anthony哀鸣，一种尖细的声音从他的喉咙深处传出。Loki强迫自己把眼神从龙蛋上挪开看向坐在自己面前的Anthony。他的头搁在地板上，吻部几乎触到了安稳放在二人中间的垫子上的龙蛋。他专注地盯着那颗蛋，已经对眼了还浑然不觉。

  


这景象让Loki的心变得温暖，他忍不住微笑。这让他不那么抓狂。

  


“会没事的。”他小声说着，看向龙蛋。“给他一点时间。”

  


Anthony嘟囔了一句什么，轻轻用吻部碰了碰龙蛋。那是一个爱抚，不是不耐烦的催促，但不管怎样，龙宝宝好像并不买账。他继续耗着时间，所以Anthony和Loki只能继续等待。

  


今天早上，Anthony宣布 _今天就是破壳日了_ 。Loki对他的话毫不怀疑，因为Anthony的本能和魔法不会搞错，但是现在 _确实_ 已经快到午夜了。

  


Loki只希望宝宝没事。想到它可能出了意外让Loki恐慌不已，他差点停止呼吸，所以他尽力避免任何类似的想法。Anthony一个人担心就够了。

  


_哦操。_ Anthony突然说，Loki再次瑟缩，这次是因为恐慌。

  


“怎么了？”他问道，他的声音是那么的慌张。“出什么事了？他是不是——”

  


_不不不没有，只是——天呐。Loki_ _， **看呐。**_

  


Loki看向龙蛋，眼前的景象让他停止了呼吸。

  


“哦。”他感叹道，身体向前倾，睁大眼睛盯着龙蛋。

  


那颗蛋在颤抖。一条细细的裂缝出现在蛋壳上，正在慢慢地加宽。然后另一条裂纹出现了，然后又是一条，很快一小块蛋壳被里面的什么东西顶起来。天啊，Loki能 _听到_ 它——一个小小的，有些痛苦的声音传来，它是那么细微，但是Loki清楚的听到了，靠近它并且 _保护它_ 的欲望让Loki的心口疼痛。

  


Anthony发出的声音表示他也有类似的感觉，他突然变回了人形。他趴在地板上，用手肘支撑着身体，手虚拢在蛋上。他瞪大金色的眼睛。Loki理解他的感受。

  


“来吧，宝贝儿。”Anthony耳语道。“你能做到的。我们都在这等着你呢，会没事的。”

  


龙仔应该是听到他了，因为他再次用力顶向蛋壳。

  


他们没有等待太久。

  


小小的龙仔终于， _终于_ 从破碎的蛋壳中滚落，他最长超不过Loki的小臂，身上布满红色的鳞片。说实话他看起来有点糟糕，翅膀黏在背上，身上还沾着蛋壳的碎片。但他是Loki所见过的最美丽的事物之一。Loki目瞪口呆地看着小龙踉跄了几步。他喵喵地呜咽着，迷惑不已。Anthony立刻向他伸出手。

  


“来，”他柔声道，轻轻剥离他儿子身上黏着的蛋壳。“好了，这样不就好多了。你他妈美极了。冷吗？”

  


小龙向Anthony的手中靠去，很快Anthony坐起来好让小龙爬到他的大腿上取暖。Anthony用手盖住小龙的身体，轻轻拍着，直到他停止呜咽。

  


Loki看着。他被某种 _不知名情绪_ 充满了，不知所措，但是当Anthony咧嘴笑着看向他时，Loki恢复了行动能力。

  


“来，”他再次说道，这次对象是Loki。“看啊。”

  


Loki立刻坐到Anthony身边，二人一同看向宝宝，小家伙正忙着啃Anthony的手。

  


“他真可爱。”Loki说，他对天发誓自己是认真的。

  


Anthony冲宝宝柔和地笑着。“听到了吗？Lo说你可爱。这意味着你确实很可爱，因为Loki总是对的。”

  


“你终于承认了，”Loki说道，而Anthony大笑。

  


Loki轻轻吻了吻Anthony的太阳穴，长出一口气。龙仔没事，没出现任何意外，他美丽无比，而且是 _健康的_ 。

  


事实证明，宝宝饿了。所以他们喂饱了他，然后龙仔看起来累了，而没有比一只累了的龙仔更可爱的事物了。最终他们躺在那一大堆枕头和被子上，在他们的 _巢穴里_ ，昏昏欲睡。新生的小龙蜷在Anthony的胸口，Loki紧挨着Anthony的身侧，睡眼朦胧地看着已经睡着的新生儿。

  


“Anthony？”他唤道，声音几近耳语，以防Anthony已经睡着了。

  


谢天谢地他还醒着。“嗯？”

  


“你不变回龙形吗？”

  


“嗯？哦，不用。没事。他知道我是条龙。”

  


Loki皱皱眉。“所以他也知道我不是龙。”

  


“对哒。”Anthony挪了挪身子，小心不要吵醒龙仔，开始玩弄Loki的头发。“他不在乎就是了。”

  


“不在乎？”

  


“不在乎。他知道你是他的家人。”

  


Loki浑身都暖呼呼的。他吸一口气，把脸埋在Tony的脖颈处。 _家人_ ，Loki从来没有过家人，至少没有真正的爱他的。但是这个——这 _给人的感受_ 就像家一样，Loki不得不承认自己喜欢这种感觉。

  


非常的喜欢。

  


“Loki？”Anthony小心地唤道。

  


“怎么？”

  


“我爱你。你知道的对吧？”

  


Loki费劲地吞咽，但他亲吻Tony的下颌，点点头。“我知道。我也爱你。”他瞥向熟睡的龙仔。“我也爱他。”

  


Anthony笑了，龙的魔法充斥着周遭的空气。Loki感受到它钻进自己的衣服，紧贴自己的皮肤，暖和舒适，安全。可能它也在自己的皮肤下面，这不好说。Loki已经熟悉这种感觉了，他自己的魔法迎向Anthony的。Anthony满意地哼着，又向Loki靠近了一些。

  


如果他现在是龙形，Anthony肯定在呼噜。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者废话：久不翻译又不会说人话了。后面比前头好那么一丢丢？请谅解OTZ  
> 欢迎kudos和comments！


End file.
